


Through Heaven's Eyes

by Ryoukon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Inspired by..., M/M, Mutual Pining, There's a happy ending in the original story ok, Yearning, but a bit of angst, prince of omens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoukon/pseuds/Ryoukon
Summary: "Look at your life through heaven's eyes"What does it mean for Aziraphale and Crowley?A spin-off from Whiteley Foster's brilliant AU Prince of Omens.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Through Heaven's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteleyFoster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteleyFoster/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Prince of Omens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848095) by [WhiteleyFoster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteleyFoster/pseuds/WhiteleyFoster). 



Full widescreen:

**Author's Note:**

> "A single thread in a tapestry  
> Though its color brightly shines  
> Can never see its purpose  
> In the pattern of the grand design  
> And the stone that sits on the very top  
> Of the mountains mighty face  
> Does it think it's more important  
> Than the stones that form the base?
> 
> So how can you see what your life is worth  
> Or where your value lies?  
> You can never see through the eyes of man  
> You must look at your life  
> Look at your life through heaven's eyes"
> 
> "Through Heaven's Eyes" is my favorite song from The Prince of Egypt. It's beautiful, motivational, fulfilling... However, how does the same lyrics sound inside the universe of Good Omens, where Heaven and Hell are two similar sides of a system that defines and separates our heroes for millennia, in the sake of The Great Plan?
> 
> (On a brighter side, I ask you to listen to this marvelous song imagining "God" instead of "Heaven" in the lyrics, and suddenly all the song is about the Ineffable Plan!)


End file.
